TomHarry Drabbles : Pheonixes and Parseltounges
by LylMccutie07
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble gaje tentang cerita cinta antara Tom Riddle Jr. dengan Harry Potter. Warning! AU, OCC-ness, gaje, and Yaoi! Don't like, Don't read! Like? read and review please! This is Tom/Harry! Harry Potter/Tom Marvolo Riddle Tom/Harry TMR/HP


**Lylul's Note :  
**Heeeiiii! Halo semuaaaa! #digebuk *"Ngapain lo ngetik drabble gaje?! Fic TRHP yang sebelumnya aja belom selese!"* waaaa! Maaaf semuaa! Bukannya Lylul mau nge-abandon fic 'The Dawn'! soalnya lagi kena Writer Block akut! Lylul pingin ngebuat sesuatu yang singkat sama fun biar gak jenuh aja! Jangan khawatir, fic 'The Dawn' saya yang berpairing Tom Riddle/Harry Potter itu tetap akan terus dilanjutkan! Lylul cuma pingin buat drabble TRHP aja. Soalnya pairing ini kurang fic bahasa Indonesianya!  
Lylul menggunakan setting berbeda, disini ceritanya Tom itu seangkatan sama Harry DKK di Hogwarts!  
tolong di Review ya! Silahkan baca sesuka hati! ^_^

**Disclaimer : **I do not own the characters nor the places mentioned in this fic! It's all belong to J.K Rowling!

**Warning : **Contain boy/boy (Yaoi), OOC-ness, BL, Slash. **Don't like? Please do not read!**

* * *

**=======0======0=======0=======  
Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
TRHP  
Drabbles  
'Pheonixes and Parseltounges'**

**By :  
LylMccutie07  
=======0=======0=======0=======**

**.  
**

**===Amortentia===**

Amortentia adalah sebuah ramuan yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menarik perhatian seseorang dengan dapat menghasilkan bau yang sangat disukai oleh orang tertentu. Amortentia dapat mempengaruhi pikiran orang tersebut hanya dengan baunya, siapapun yang terjerat pengaruh ramuan Amortentia, akan terhipnotis olehnya. Itulah mengapa banyak orang menggunakan ramuan ini untuk membuat orang yang mereka sukai menjadi sangat mencintai mereka. Singkat kata, Amortentia adalah ramuan cinta.

Namun, tampaknya ramuan tersebut tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada Tom Riddle, sang pewaris Slytherin.

Pada hari Valentine banyak anak perempuan yang menggunakan ramuan Amortentia untuk menarik perhatiannya, tapi Tom terlihat masih dengan topeng es tak berperasaannya walau sebanyak apapun ramuan tersebut digunakan oleh para siswi kelewat ngarep itu.

Menurut Tom, Amortentia hanyalah ramuan gagal buatan murid Hogwarts tahun pertama dari asrama Hufflepuff yang baru pertama mengikuti kelas ramuan jika dibandingkan dengan pesona seorang Harry Potter.

Wangi citrus bercampur embun segar dari tiap helai rambut hitam malamnya, aroma khas rumpun pagi dan mentari senja dari kulit yang anehnya masih nampak putih tanpa cela walau tiap hari menghabiskan waktunya berada dibawah terik matahari saat latihan Quiditch, nafasnya yang hangat dengan sepercik aroma teacle tart, cokelat, dan manisan, semua itu dapat membuat Tom terasa terbang ke langit ketujuh untuk bertemu dengan Merlin sendiri.

Sering kali ia mendapati dirinya tengah mematung terhipnotis tiap kali mencium wangi-wangian tersebut dari tubuh Harry. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang jarinya telah teriris pisau yang digunakannya untuk memotong bahan ramuan, bahkan tidak mendengar suara menggelegar dari kualinya yang meledak dasyat dan pekikan heboh teman-temannya yang menjadi korban letusan kuali tersebut.

.

**===Pewaris===**

"Hei Harry, kau tahu 'kan, kalau kita ini adalah pewaris dari kedua asrama di Hogwarts? Aku pewaris Slytherin, sementara kau pewaris Gryffindor," jelas Tom pada pemuda didepannya.

Harry mengagguk. "Ya, lalu?"

"Kalau pewaris itu 'kan pastinya membutuhkan pewaris lain untuk dapat menjadi ahli waris jika sang pewaris sebelumnya sudah lanjut usia atau meninggal. Nah, kau pasti tahu kalau orang tua dari keluarga terpandang selalu menjodohkan anak mereka dengan anak dari keluarga terpandang lainnya, seperti para keluarga darah murni. Aku dari keluarga Gaunt yang memang semuanya keturunan Salazar Slytherin, sementara kau dari keluarga Potter yang keturunan Godric Gryffindor. Dan seperti yang kubilang, seorang pewaris membutuhkan ahli waris, alias keturunan."

Harry mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung, "Maksudmu adalah?"

"Maksudku," Tom menarik pinggang Harry dan mendekap tubuhnya erat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah, kemudian membuat keturunan. Kau yang membawa dan membuat keturunannya, sementara aku yang memberikan bibitnya padamu." Tegasnya seraya menyunggingkan seringai penuh arti.

Berikutnya adalah _scene_ dimana kalian dapat melihat siswa asrama Gryffindor memukul kepala seorang siswa asrama Slytherin dengan wajah merah padam. Kemudian sesi dimana ada acara kejar-kejaran antara mereka, dengan pemuda bersurai hitam onyx mengejar pemuda beriris merah garnet sembari menghunus pedang Gryffindor yang ditarik langsung dari Topi Seleksi. Sekaligus melontarkan kalimat-kalimat seperti 'Pervert!', 'Slytherin mesum!', 'Sex maniak!' dan sebangsanya terlontar dari mulut pemuda bermata zamrud tersebut.

**.  
**

**===Dementor===**

Pada Halloween tahun ini, Kepala sekolah Albus Dumbledore mengadakan acara pesta kostum, tiap murid diwajibkan untuk mengenakan kostum yang unik, mengerikan, menawan, maupun konyol.

Harry memilih untuk mengenakan jubah panjang gelap yang terlihat _gloomy _dengan tudung yang menutupi seluruh kepala sampai wajahnya, ia juga sengaja mengenakan sedikit make up muggle milik Hermoine yang berupa _faundation _berwarna putih yang amat pucat, juga _eyeshadow _gelap untuk melingkari matanya. Yap, Harry berdandan ala Dementor.

Kemudian, seorang pemuda berwajah tampan berwarna mata cokelat gelap nyaris merah berpedar, yang tak lain adalah Tom Riddle, memasuki ruangan dengan pakaian ala pelarian dengan borgol pada kedua pergelangan tangannya. Ia mendekati Harry, kemudian jatuh pada kedua lututnya didepan pemuda yang berkostum Dementor tersebut, seraya mengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan memejamkan matanya.

Semua orang yang menyaksikannya dibuat bingung oleh Tom, termasuk Harry sendiri. Saat Harry bertanya pada Tom mengapa ia melakukan itu, Tom menyeringai.

"Aku ini tahanan Azkaban yang kabur, kau sebagai Dementor harus menangkapku, dan memberiku kecupan yang menyedot seluruh jiwaku. Sekarang, _Kiss me!_"

**.  
**

**===Benci===**

Di hari pertama Tom menginjakkan kaki kedalam peron 9¾ saat ia berusia tepat sebelas tahun, ia menemui cinta pertamanya disana.

Di dalam kompartemen paling belakang, seorang anak lelaki bertubuh kecil berkulit putih bersih, dengan mata hijau cemerlang yang terbingkai kacamata bulan penuh, dengan mahkota hitam _raven _dikepalanya sebagai rambut, sedang berbincang ria bersama seorang anak lelaki rambut merah dan gadis rambut cokelat mengembang. Suara tawanya begitu indah, seperti lantunan lagu burung pheonix. Senyumnya merekah begitu cerah pada bibir berwarna kuncup mawar muda tersebut.  
Tepat pada saat itu juga, Tom merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.

Pada saat seleksi asrama, saat Topi Seleksi ditaruh diatas kepalanya, bahkan belum sedetikpun, sang topi menyerukan kata 'SLYTHERIN' dengan lantang. Setelah duduk di meja asramanya, ia menatap penuh harap saat sang pemuda raven yang ternyata namanya adalah Harry Potter tersebut duduk diatas bangku untuk diseleksi.

Ia mengumandangkan doa-doa memelas pada Merlin di dalam benaknya agar Harry di masukkan ke asrama Slytherin saat Topi Seleksi ditaruh diatas kepala cinta pertamanya.

Hampir dua menit berlalu, si topi terus bergumam, ia tampak sedang berpikir keras untuk menentukan asrama Harry. Tom menggeram rendah,  
_"Cepat teriakan saja nama asramanya, topi tolol! Sesulit apa sih, meneriakan nama salah satu asrama?!" _jerit Tom dalam hati.

Kata yang dilontarkan sang topi membuat Tom mati kutu mendengarnya.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

Matanya mengikuti langkah Harry yang berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor dengan riang, kemudian beralih pada Topi Seleksi. Ia menatap sang topi dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Jika tatapan dapat membunuh, mungkin sekarang sang topi tak dapat lagi meneriakan satupun nama asrama Hogwarts. Tak pernah, dalam seumur hidupnya, ia memikirkan benda lain yang ia benci selain Topi Seleksi itu.

**.  
**

**===Eye Colors==**

Entah ini takdir atau kebetulan, tapi hal ini memang aneh bagi orang yang telah memperhatikan detail-detail yang kurang diperhatikan pada kedua murid Hogwarts ini :

Harry James Potter, anak emas asrama berlambang singa dengan warna merah sebagai warna khas mereka, pewaris keluarga Potter yang keturunan Godric Gryffindor –_founder _asrama Gryffindor itu sendiri. Ia terseleksi menjadi anggota Gryffindor seperti halnya anggota-anggota keluarganya sebelumnya. memiliki jiwa bebas tak terkekang, penuh keberanian dan tekad –juga nekat. Salah satu orang terberani yang dapat menarik pedang Gryffindor dari dalam Topi Seleksi. Ia merupakan sosok Gryffindor sejati.

Tom Marvollo Riddle, pangeran asrama ular perak berwarna khas hijau, Ibunya berasal dari keluarga Gaunt yang merupakan keturunan langsung dari Salazar Slytherin, _founder _asrama Slytherin tempatnya terseleksi.  
Dingin, berambisi tinggi, pendiam, licik dan licin, adalah kepribadiannya.  
Penyihir yang hebat di usianya yang dapat berkomunikasi dengan ular, dengan kata lain, ia dapat berbicara _Parseltounge. _Sebagai pewaris Slytherin, ia dapat membuka Kamar Rahasia layaknya kakek buyutnya –Salazar Slytherin.  
Tak heran seluruh murid Slytherin –Senior maupun Junior– bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

Tapi ada beberapa fakta aneh yang membuat mereka entah bagaimana terhubung pada satu sama lain.

Pertama, inti sihir tongkat mereka sama. Bulu Pheonix. Sepasang bulu kembar yang berasal dari burung yang sama. Dan dikarenakan inti tongkat mereka sama, mereka tak dapat menyakiti satu sama lain. Saat mereka berduel, tongkat mereka melantunkan lagu sang burung yang telah memberikan bulunya untuk tongkat mereka. Bernyanyi dengan lagu yang terdengar amat indah, namun miris dan sendu menyayat hati. Seolah memohon kepada keduanya untuk tidak menyakiti satu-sama lain.

Kedua, mereka memiliki darah dari kedua _founder _dua asrama Hogwarts yang amat dekat dengan masing-masing. Godric Gryffindor dan Salazar Slytherin. Apalagi keduanya benar-benar seperti kopian kakek buyut mereka dari segi kepribadian, sifat dan sikap. Keduanya juga bisa melakukan apa yang kakek buyut mereka lakukan seperti menarik pedang Gryffindor –kasus Harry–, dan berbicara Parseltounge –kasus Tom–.

Ketiga, Keduanya dapat melihat Thestral yang di percaya oleh yang lainnya tak pernah ada untuk menarik kereta terbang yang membawa mereka menuju kastil Hogwarts untuk kelas empat keatas. Saat melihatnya, Harry menunjuk-nunjuk kuda bersayap kelalawar kurus yang terlihat seperti tulang dibalut kulit berwarna gelap tersebut, orang-orang tak ada yang mempecayainya saat ia mengatakan hewan gaib tersebut nyata. Bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya. Hanya Tom yang mempercayainya karena keduanya telah menyaksikan kematian itu sendiri di saat mereka masih belia.

Keempat, mereka sama-sama darah campuran. Ibu Harry, Lily Potter nee Evans, adalah muggleborn jenius yang menurunkan mata zamrudnya pada Harry. Sementara Tom memiliki ayah muggle biasa yang tak memiliki sihir pada dirinya, nama ayahnya juga diturunkan kepadanya. Harry memiliki ayah dari keluarga darah murni, sementara orangtua Tom yang berasal dari kalangan keluarga darah murni adalah ibunya. Juga keduanya memiliki kemiripan fisik ayah mereka.

Kelima, ini adalah fakta penting yang bahkan tak disadari oleh keluarga mereka sendiri. Yaitu, warna mata. Apa hubungannya dengan warna mata?  
Tidakkah kalian memperhatikan bagaimana jelas, dalam, dan indahnya sepasang genangan zamrud hijau Harry yang sangat mirip dengan warna panji Slytherin sementara ia berada di asrama singa emas-merah Gryffindor? Bagaimana matanya berkilat penuh kejahilan tiap kali ia berhasil merancang ide aneh namun cerdik dan licik yang menguntungkan dirinya padahal seharusnya sebagai seorang Gryffindor ia bersikap adil dan berani?  
Lalu mata Tom yang berwarna cokelat nyaris merah seperti kayu yang tersulut api sangat mirip dengan warna asrama Gryffindor sementara dirinya berada di asrama ular. Bagaimana matanya memincing penuh keyakinan dan tekad yang begitu kuat saat ia nekat melakukan sesuatu, walau sesungguhnya Slytherin tak mungkin melakukan tindakan nekat yang berbahaya bagi mereka.  
Mata hijau Harry yang berkilat menyerupai warna salah satu kutukan tak termaafkan yang diam-diam menjadi mantra favorit Tom, Avada Kedavra.  
Sementara warna mata Tom yang berwarna merah garnet lidah api adalah warna sihir yang selalu tercipta dari tongkat Harry, juga warna sihir mantra _Trademark _Harry; Expelliarmus.

Dan masih banyak fakta lain. Entah takdir atau kebetulan, keduanya begitu dekat walau sifat mereka bertolak belakang.

Oh, dan satu fakta lagi yang sukses membuat Harry pingsan karena kaget, dan wajah Tom berseri-seri dengan bibir melekuk membentuk seringai penuh kemenangan saat mendengarnya.  
Kedua orangtua mereka telah menjodohkan mereka dari lahir. Dan mereka tidak keberatan akan hal itu ;)

**.  
**

**===Gladiolus===**

Memberikan bunga kepada seseorang adalah gestur untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka jika tak ada kata yang mampu mendeskripsikannya.  
Bukan hanya mengungkapkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang, tapi juga amarah, kekecewaan, ketakutan atau kekhawatiran, cemburu, kebahagiaan, bangga, dan masih banyak lagi.

Di kali pertama mereka kencan setelah jadian, Tom membawa sebuket bunga indah untuk Harry. Bukan bunga mawar merah yang sudah terdengar (atau terlihat) basi, tapi sebuket (atau lebih tepatnya seikat) bunga yang tumbuh menumpuk vertikal dengan warna cerah dan dalam yang bernama Gladiolus.

Kenapa Gladiolus? Itulah pertanyaan penuh keheranan yang dilontarkan Harry.

Tom hanya menyunggingkan senyum dan mengecup kening Harry lembut dan berkata; "Karena Gladiolus artinya cinta pertama dan selamanya,"

**.  
**

**===Unicorn===**

Unicorn adalah seekor kuda putih bertanduk tunggal yang cantik nan anggun, makhluk gaib tersuci yang hanya ingin disentuh oleh perempuan, seorang yang berhati murni, atau seseorang yang tak pernah melakukan hubungan intim. Harry salah satunya. Pada salah satu pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, ia mendapat kehormatan oleh sang Unicorn untuk menyentuhnya.

Namun, dua minggu kemudian, saat kembali pada pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib yang membahas tentang Unicorn lagi, sang Unicorn tak mau disentuh olehnya. Membuat para siswa yang hadir termasuk guru pembimbing kebingungan melihatnya.

Sedetik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Tiga puluh detik kemudian mereka menoleh dengan cepat seraya melayangkan tatapan curiga pada pemuda Slytherin tampan bersurai coklat tertata rapih yang sedari tadi berpura-pura tak memperhatikan apa yang terjadi dan berakting seolah ia tak bersalah dengan air muka inosen.

**.  
**

**===Pesaing===**

Bukan suatu hal aneh kalau manusia dapat cemburu. Dan itu juga berlaku pada pewaris Slytherin dengan watak dingin dan tak berperasaan; Tom Riddle.

Tapi menurutnya itu memang hal yang aneh. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah merasa cemburu pada siapapun, biasanya orang lainlah yang cemburu padanya. Namun segalanya berubah drastis setelah ia berhasil mengaet 'incaran'-nya dari tahun pertama ia masuk ke Hogwarts; Harry Potter.

Harry Potter bisa disebut pemuda yang amat manis, dari segi fisik dan watak. Parasnya cantik seperti gadis, hatinya lembut, sabar dan pemaaf, berjiwa kesatria yang bebas, berbakat dalam olah raga Quiditch dan berbagai mata pelajaran sihir, Tak heran ia memiliki selusin penggemar rahasia.

Soal penggemar rahasia sih, masih bisa Tom abaikan bagai debu di udara, tapi masalahnya itu, ia memiliki pesaing tangguh dari keempat asrama walau ia sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Harry.

Dari kaum Adam, ada Cedric Diggory. Pemuda sopan kelewat baik dengan rambut pirang emas dan sepasang bola mata kelabu yang telah mendekati Harry dari tahun ketiga. Bahkan sampai sempat mengajaknya menari di Yule Ball. dan karena hal itu, Tom sempat melayangkan beberapa kutukan pada pemuda yang berasal dari asrama Hufflepuff tersebut.

Lalu ada Draco Malfoy, pewaris keluarga darah murni tertua dan terkenal Malfoy. Si pemuda pirang-pucat-runcing dari asrama Slytherin yang arogan menyebalkan, selalu menganggap dirinya lebih tinggi beberapa derajat dari orang-orang sekitarnya, si pangeran buli nomor satu seantero Hogwarts, orang yang memiliki hampir segala kriteria 'wajah pangeran'. Pemuda ini hobi mengganggu dan menggoda Harry dari tahun pertama mereka diterima di Hogwarts. Walau terlihat seperti mengganggu, kalau kalian tahu tradisi anak lelaki bahwa 'anak lelaki akan mengganggu seseorang yang mereka sukai', sebenarnya jelas sekali bahwa ia berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Harry.

Dari kaum Hawa, ada Cho Chang. Gadis asia manis yang menggenggam posisi seeker di tim Quiditch Ravenclaw, sudah menyimpan rasa pada Harry dari tahun kedua. Gadis ini bukan hanya pintar, namun juga manis. banyak yang bilang ia cocok disandingkan dengan Harry. Dan menyebalkannya lagi, Cho adalah cinta pertama Harry.

Kemudian ada Ginerva Weasley, gadis rambut merah cantik dari asrama Gryffindor yang lebih sering dipanggil akrab dengan 'Ginny'. Mengidolakan si pemuda bermata zamrud segitu fanatiknya dari ia kecil, selalu mencari kesempatan untuk melakukan pendekatan pada kekasihnya, gadis ini yang paling Tom waspadai. Pernah ia sampai nyaris memasukan Ginny ke dalam kamar rahasia berisi Basillisk kalau bukan karena kekasihnya yang menghentikannya.  
dan Merlin! Bahkan hantu juga menyukainya! Si hantu muggleborn penghuni tetap kamar mandi cewek yang tak terpakai bernama Myrtle.

Tapi apa yang membuatnya lebih tenang mengahadapi musuh-musuhnya sekarang adalah ketika Tom mengoceh ini-itu tentang para pesaingnya, Harry memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung –yang juga kelihatan begitu manis, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum, dan membawa Tom kedalam pelukan hangat, mengecup pipinya, lalu membisikan;  
"Kau tidak memiliki pesaing dimanapun."

.

**===Parseltounge===**

Sebagai pewaris Slytherin, Tom memiliki kelebihan yang tak dimiliki orang lain, yaitu berbahasa Parseltounge. Bahasa yang digunakan penyihir untuk berkomunikasi dengan ular.

Tak banyak orang yang dapat menggunakan bahasa ini, kebanyakan juga adalah penyihir hitam yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan Salazar Slytherin. Dan dikarenakan banyaknya penyihir hitam yang dapat berbahasa ular ini, Parseltounge dianggap sesuatu yang gelap dan berbahaya, membuatnya memiliki repurtasi yang buruk.

Tapi kekasihnya, Harry tidak merasa terganggu akan hal itu. Malah, ia sangat menyukainya saat Tom berbicara Parseltounge, desisan yang ia buat terdengar sensual ditelinganya.

Harry sering bertanya banyak tentang fakta-fakta yang berhubungan dengan bahasa ular tersebut pada Tom, dan kekasihnya dengan senang hati menjelaskan secara rinci kepadanya.

Pernah suatu hari Harry berkata;  
"Hei, Tom. Apa iya, kalau Parselmouth itu sangat mahir dengan lidah mereka?"

Pertanyaannya kemudian di jawab dengan seringai penuh makna yang disunggingkan oleh Tom, yang juga menjawab;  
"Hmm..tidak tahu ya. Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan?"

Dan saat itu juga, Harry ditarik masuk kedalam Kamar Rahasia, lalu pada malam yang sama terdengar desahan-desahan dan desisan misterius berdenting dibeberapa koridor dekat toilet perempuan yang tak terpakai.

* * *

**Lylul's Note :  
Jadi? Kalian suka gak? Ini soalnya rasanya gaje dimata Lylul.. mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan menulis, dan maaf kalo gaje banget! Review yaa!**


End file.
